kurenai's way
by Biobooks
Summary: kurenai is so lonely but when she has to take care of Naruto she is anything but lonely
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto**

 **Alright guys i finally finished the kurenai fanfiction. I lost the file in my folder and i had lost all hope but then my girlfriend had found it for me and now you can finally enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Lonely kurenai

In the village hidden in the leaf, there lived a lonely lady name kurenai. She was lonely because her one true love rejected her and left the village. After that she had a melt down and everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. She barely leaves her apartment,only time she leaves is if they need a teacher or go on a mission or to get more cigarettes. Everyday she goes out onto the balcony of her apartment and smokes about 2 cigarettes every couple of hours.

Today when she went out to smoke she didn't even feel like getting dressed so she went out to the balcony in her see through gown and smoked. After her second cigarette she dropped it off the balcony and walked away. When the cigarette fell it landed right on top of a naruto's blond head.

Naruto pick the cigarette out of his hair and looked up to see kurenai walking back into her apartment. He then turned to the entrance to the apartment and walked in.

when naruto walked in he looked around and went upstairs. On every floor he knocked on the doors but nobody answered, a couple of times he heard someone in the apartment gasp. He continued this until he made it to the top floor. When he got to the top floor he went to the door at on the end of the hallway and knocked on the door. After a minute the door swung open and kurenai looked around. She began to close the door.

"Wait" shouted naruto. Kurenai then opened the door up again and looked down to see naruto with a the cigarette butt in his hand. "You dropped this lady" said naruto as he handed kurenai the cigarette butt.

"Um...thank you sweetie" said confused kurenai as she dumped the cigarette in the garbage. Naruto was still staring at her. "Are you ok sweetheart?"

"Do you know how to get to the academy?" kurenai then looked at the small child in disbelief.

"Why do want to know?"

"Todays my first day but i don't know how to get to school"

"You take a left….." began kurenai but got interrupted.

"Which way is left?" asked confused naruto

"The hand that makes the L that's you left"

"But my hands don't make L."kurenai then groaned and hit a wall which scared naruto because he backed up and fell down. When kurenai saw this she quickly apologized and tried to helped up naruto but naruto started to kick and scream. When he was kicking, he kicked kurenai's bra and it fell off onto the floor. Kurenai finally picked up naruto and got him to calm down.

"How about i just walk to the academy ?" asked kurenai. Naruto nodded. "Ok just let me get in something i can walk in. as kurenai closed the door naruto stopped her.

"Can i go in with you,i don't like being alone." asked naruto with a sad face. Kurenai nodded which naruto smiled and came inside. Before he came in he saw kurenai's bra and grabbed it and walked in. Naruto looked around to see all the messes and newspapers everywhere and the smell of cigarettes didn't make it better. Naruto sat on her couch as kurenai went to her bedroom. When kurenai headed towards her bedroom naruto stopped her.

"You dropped this." said naruto as he handed kurenai her bra. Kurenai then started to blush knowing that a kid saw what her boobs look like. Kurenai wanted to smack naruto but she saw that he was still looking at her eyes the whole time. "Thank…..you …...sweetie!" said kurenai as she grinded her teeth together trying not to smack him.

After 5 minutes kurenai came out in jogging pants and a white t-shirt. "Ok kid let's go." said kurenai trying to hurry up so she can get back to the apartment and sleep. When they left it was a quiet walk for 5 minutes until kurenai broke the silence. "So….what's your name kid"

"Naruto" said naruto still looking forward.

"Oh right your kid who's….nevermind." said kurenai trying not to tell naruto the forbidden secret "So Naruto why are just now starting school?" asked kurenai trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, my tutor just told me that i'm clear to go to school" replied naruto with a straight face.

"You don't seem very excited naruto"

"Why should i be, everyone in the village looks at me funny and fear me for some reason."

Kurenai then started to frown. She knew why everyone hated him but she wasn't aloud to say why, and that tore her up in side. When they arrived to at the school kurenai wished naruto luck and went home. When naruto made it inside the academy no one wanted to sit by him, no one wanted to talk to him no one played with him he was all alone. At the end of 6th period naruto got to leave first out to the playground.

The teacher told him that he was the most behaved. That was a lie, the teacher told him to go first so she could explain to everyone not to fear naruto are make him angry.

"Why can't we anger him" asked ino.

"As some of you may know naruto has a demon inside of him now this is not his fault but you must understand that if he is angered he can do a lot of damage. Now please don't fear naruto. Naruto just like you is a normal kid and you should treat him as such now go play."

During recess he sat alone on the swing by the tree. He sat there looking at the children play without him. He then reached into his pocket and took out an apple. When he about to eat it a kid came over and took it from him."Hey that's mine." yelled naruto as he got off the swing.

When he tried to grab it the kid who took it from him pushed him over. Everyone laughed at him."You want this apple, you can have it" said the child as he spit on it and stomped it into the then ran at him but the kid right next to him tripped him. When naruto look up the kid kicked him in the face. Everyone laughed and kept laughing until naruto got up. "What's wrong mad that you lost your apple" naruto lifted up his head and his eye we glowing orange.

The kid tried to throw a punch but naruto scratched him across his face before he could. The kid fell backwards as his face began to be covered in blood. The kid right next to him ran at naruto but when he was a foot away from him naruto headbutted him and the kid went flying backwards and fell down. Another kid ran at naruto,but when he got close naruto but him in his neck. The screamed and some of the kids ran and got a teacher when the teacher saw what was happening the teacher separated them and attempted to drag naruto away but he just kept fighting.

It took 3 teachers to drag naruto away. When they got naruto into the building they tranquilized him but he still kept going for and 30 minutes until he fell asleep. They called the hokage and the hokage called the kids parents while there kids were being taken to the hospital.

Hokage's office.

"Sir what do you mean you're going to let naruto stay in the school?" yelled iruka

"Naruto can stay in the academy he didn't start the fight and what he did was self defense and the teacher specifically said don't anger naruto." replied the 3rd.

"But sir the field trip is tomorrow no one is going to want to spend 3 days with naruto in a hotel." Said iruka.

"Fine naruto will stay in the village, but we can't let him wander around the village." "who's available." asked the 3rd.

"2 people are available, Anko and kurenai." replied iruka

In the back of the 3rds head all he saw was anko pouncing and pinning naruto. "All right naruto will go with kurenai." iruka nodded his head and called kurenai when kurenai got to the office she looked like a mess.

"What do you want?" asked kurenai as if she had better things to do.

"We need you to take of naruto for 3 days." replied the 3rd

"First off how do you know you he want to stay with me he is not an object he has why can't he just go on the field trip with everyone else?" asked kurenai getting pissed off.

"He can't go on the field trip. Today kiba and his friends were injured after they tried to fight naruto." replied the 3rd.

"That not my problem i have shit to do" complained

"Fine will just leave him with anko" replied the 3rd.

"Fine only because i don't want you to leave him with that creep, but only on one condition free cigarettes for a month. Complained kurenai.

"Consider it done" replied the third

I will get him at 3

3:00 p.m.

Kurenai came to naruto's apartment and knocked on the door. After a good 2 minutes kurenai knocked again. After 2 more minutes kurenai took out a hair clip and picked the lock. When kurenai walked in she found a lot of hurtful notes and pictures that were for naruto. Kurenai made a disgusted face at all of them.

She looked around his apartment. It was dark and worn down as if someone had destroyed the place. After a while kurenai walked over to naruto's room to find naruto sitting on the floor holding a kunai and crying. Kurenai walked over to naruto and took the kunai away and conforted naruto. She then heard naruto say "i'll...make them PAY!"

Kurenai then had took naruto out of the apartment and took him to hers. When they got there she realised that naruto was covered in kiba's and his friends blood. Kurenai pulled him into the bathroom and told him to undress. Naruto had striped down and kurenai had gasped."Naruto is..is.. HUGE!" thought kurenai.

Kurenai had ran the bath water and the whole time she did she couldn't stop looking at his cock. Once the bath was done naruto got in and was going to start bathing himself but kurenai insisted that she washed him. Naruto agreed and relaxed. Every chance kurenai got she ran her hand over naruto's cock. After a while Naruto fell asleep and kurenai started to rub his penis trying to make it longer but naruto had jerked awake and kurenai moved her hand away faster than you could believe.

Naruto got out of the bath and toweled off. Kurenai had made romen for him and let him watch tv for a couple of hours. After kurenai made a sleeping place for naruto on her couch she let him watch tv for 2 hours and told him to go to bed. after naruto slept for 2 hours he had a nightmare where the village had burned his apartment and let he was still inside, right after naruto woke he ran into kurenai's room and woke her up.

"Kurenai I had a nightmare." said naruto shaking and crying

"Don't worry sweetheart I….Won't let anything get you. Said kurenai half-asleep. "Here climb in said kurenai holding up the blanket so naruto could get in the bed with her." Naruto had climbed in hand kurenai wrapped her hands around naruto. After a couple of hours naruto fell asleep and kurenai was still wide awake. Kurenai looked under the covers and released her hands were so close to naruto's cock.

I shouldn't he's just a kid and i could get into serious trouble, but then again no has to know. Said kurenai in the back of her mind. Kurenai had slipped her hands down naruto's pant and started to rub his dick. After a couple of rubs he was hard as a rock. Kurenai had climbed under the covers and started to give naruto a blow job.

While she blew him she reached in her pants and started to touch herself. While blowing naruto naruto start to moan, which had made kurenai very hot and horny. Kurenai was trying not to moan but her quivering pussy wasn't helping. Kurenai had stopped sucking on him and took off her pants and panties. She then took naruto's cock and slowly inserted it into her quivering pussy.

Kurenai had accidentally let out a moan which somewhat woke naruto up. Naruto had looked around and somehow didn't notice kurenai. Kurenai had continued to fuck naruto until he came inside of her and she came on him. "Oh i'm so lucky your not mature enough yet. Kurenai got off naruto and wiped off naruto and put her pants back on . "This is going to be fun." though kurenai as she fell asleep.

 **Alright guys that's all for right now let me know what you think and what character should do next just leave the anime name and character name.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Biobooks**

 **I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 2

Not so lonely anymore.

Naruto woke up feeling weight on his stomach. he looked up and saw kurenai's head resting on his stomach. She had a smile on her face and was drooling all over naruto. "Kurenai, are you ok." kurenai had jerked awake to see that she was using naruto's stomach as a pillow,at that moment kurenai remembered everything that she did to naruto last night.

Last night.

Kurenai was rubbing her pussy over naruto's stomach and came all over him. She licked it off of his stomach and drank some out of his bellybutton. She gave him a boob job and he came all over her face and breast. She licked it off her face and repeated this multiple times. Last but not least she 69 him.

Naruto had jerked awake during the middle of it all. "Uh...naruto sweetheart go back to sleep." said kurenai trying to make sure naruto didn't realize that that wasn't water on his stomach. Naruto nodded his head and went back to sleep. As soon as kurenai saw that naruto was asleep she got out of bed and went over to her dresser. She hadn't done any laundry so she just grab some panties and a t-shirt that she didn't realize was see through.

Kurenai ran into the kitchen and thought to herself to think what naruto would want for breakfast. It's too early for ramen.i'm not going to take him out to eat. How about a breakfast sandwich. She decided to make a breakfast sandwich for her and naruto so she started making it right away.

Naruto woke up still feeling drained and tried to go back to sleeping but couldn't. Naruto got up and realized that his shorts and underwear were missing, naruto panicked and kept imagining kurenai coming in and shame searched around the room to find them on kurenai's side of the bed. When naruto picked them up they were soaked. Naruto thought in his mind that he wet the bed, but actually the reason why they were soak was because last night kurenai didn't take off his shorts when she came on he stomach.

"Good thing i remembered to bring my bag in here." thought naruto. Naruto quickly grabbed shorts and underwear from the bag and put them on. Naruto then thru the soiled ones under kurenai's bed. After naruto finished throwing his soaked shorts under kurenai's bed, kurenai called naruto into the kitchen. Naruto was still extremely tired and slowly walked into the kitchen.

When kurenai heard naruto entered she turned around to greet him."Oh hi naruto we're certainly "charged" this morning aren't we?" greeted kurenai playfully. For once kurenai was happy,maybe because she finally got some. Naruto looked up and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh good morn...iinnggg….WHAT THE HELL KURENAI-SENSEI?!" yelled naruto. Kurenai looked at him confused. Kurenai then looked down to see that she didn't put on a bra this morning.

"SHIT! I'm so sorry naruto, lemme put somethin on." yelled kurenai covering herself and running into her room. When she ran into her room naruto went over to the dining table and waited, after a couple of minutes kurenai came out of her room wearing what she wore yesterday and carrying a basket full of her clothes. Naruto i left you a sandwich i have to go to the laundromat.

"You're going to leave me here alone?" asked naruto with a frown.

"No my friend anko is going to watch you until i get back." replied kurenai with a smile on her face even though in the back of her mind she new anko watching naruto was a terrible idea.

"I don't like anko she's creepy and she's always staring at me and getting in my personal space." replied naruto with a sad face.

"Come on it's only for a couple of hours" replied kurenai.

"ok , but before you go what's the name of the sandwich?" asked naruto

"Oh i call it the toter special, it named after a friend of mine." replied kurenai. Kurenai then waved goodbye and closed the door. After an hour and one tasty sandwich. Anko showed up at the apartment. When anko showed up naruto disappeared.

Anko looked around the apartment and found a cover on the couch with a boy size lump in it. Anko went over to it and ripped it from the couch revealing naruto curled in a ball. When naruto saw anko naruto got up and tried to run, but anko grabbed him hugged him. "There you are you little brat." Naruto tried to break away from her but couldn't.

She threw him on the couch and sat on him. Naruto was straining to keep the oxygen in his body, not because anko was sitting him; because she reeked of alcohol and smell like she hadn't showered in weeks. " get off of me!" yelled naruto. Anko looked down at naruto and laugh.

"Hey naruto, i'll let you up if you play a game with me." said anko. Naruto looked up and shook his head no. " if you don't i fart on you." Naruto then quickly changed his mind, ad agreed to play a game. "How about hide and seek. naruto quickly agreed, as long as it meant as anko's nasty ass got off of him.

" Alright i'll count to 30 and you hide and if i get you within a minute i get to do whatever i want to to you, got it." naruto shook his head nervously. Anko covered her face and started counting. Naruto quickly ran and hid. Naruto could not find a good place to hide so he ran into kurenai's room and hid in the closet on her car and eyes dirty dress that was covered in wine.

After anko finish the count she began to look around all the apartment in a rush to find Naruto under a minute. at 30 seconds she started to panic and went to kurenai's room to check if Naruto was hiding in there. Anko tore through the room looking for Naruto even though there was already a mess kurenai would be able to tell that someone ripped through her room. she searched everywhere and when she was getting desperate for looking places she looked under the bed to see if Naruto was there instead she found Naruto's shorts which were soaking wet and reeked of kurenai.

Anko was disgusted by this she began to wonder why they were soaking wet and why it smelled like kurenai she knew she was very upset and sexually frustrated and wouldn't even dare to think that she would have raped Naruto.

After a minute past naruto came out from his hiding spot and told anko that she lost, breaking anko's trance from staring at Naruto's shorts and quickly put them in her purse. "Say naruto what do you kurenai do here" asked anko worried.

" nothing we just sit here and watch TV." said naruto.

Before anko could ask any more questions kurenai came through the door and told Naruto that she was home, you know quickly ran over to kurenai greeting her that she was home. Quickly walked over to kurenai with a disgusted face walking past her while saying goodbye to Naruto and kurenai. Kurenai went into her room to put away her laundry but noticed that everything seemed to be a little out of place even though her room is always dirty. She looked around to see if anything was missing and she noticed nothing was. Kurrent I quickly put away all of her clothes and went back to Naruto.

Kurenai went back to Nora Toe and asked what had happened to her room. Naruto explained kurenai then all go in him we're playing hide and go seek and he handed in her closet. Kurenai's eyes widened as she realize that she did not see the picture of Naruto's that she keeps in her drawer she quickly ran back to her room and checked her drawer and the picture was missing.

Other side of town

Anko quickly walked back to her house with the picture of Naruto's in hand when she got to her house she quickly went inside and pulled the shorts out of her purse. she overlooked them and get the clearly see that there was cum on them. Anko then realized her theories were true. that kurenai had volunteered to take care of Naruto so she can use him as a sexual slave. Arco feel like she was about to throw up when she realized that her and I was violating the sweet little boy no Ruto who had done nothing wrong tennis Village.

She did not know what to do if she went to the Hokage and told them she has no idea what kurenai will do tonight oh and she can't confront her about this or else you'll do something to Naruto. Anko felt very confused and conflicted she had no idea what to do she decided that she was going to sleep on and take care of it in the morning even though during the night naruto is kurenai's sexual object.

 **CLIFFHANGER**

 **That's all for now I will come out with the next chapter soon. Don't forget to check out my original story called forced delinquent love. It is a great story that I would to have your support from. Anyway if you have any Questions,comments,idea/concerns put them in the review box.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurenai's way**

 **Chapter 3**

The deal.

 **Anko's house**

Anko paced back and forth staring at the picture of Naruto. Anko knew Kurenai and she had never acted like this before. She knew she didn't have any release, but to think that she would molest naruto. Anko sat down on her couch and sighed. She looks at the picture of Naruto and smiles.

Anko then smiled even bigger as she brought the picture closer to her. Anko then licked her lips as she stared at the picture. Anko then her arm on her thigh and started to rub up and down on her thigh. She then slowly move to her inner thigh, as she continued to rub herself. Anko the let one of her fingers rub against her pussy.

Anko let out a soft moan as she rubbed against her pussy. Anko turned her hand to face her pussy and rubbed began to touch herself. Anko moaned louder with each touch of her hand. Anko quickly set down the photo of Naruto and began unbuckling her belt. Anko quickly slid her shorts down and rubbed her pussy.

Anko looked over at the picture of Naruto and began to touch her pussy faster. Anko then turned around and kneeled over the picture of Naruto, so it would appear that she was on top of Naruto for real. Anko reached her hand under her and inserted her fingers into her pussy through the fishnet holes. Anko let out a huge moan as she went as deep as she could with her fingers. As she masturbated she felt less and less sorrow for Naruto and more sexual desire towards him.

Anko felt no guilt towards what she was doing all she felt was pleasure through h entire body. Anko took her other hand and slid it under her shirt and rubbed her nipples. As Anko rubbed her pussy faster she pinched her nipples harder. Anko ripped open her shirt and threw off her bra. Anko was strangling her tits at this point.

She rubs her pussy as hard as she could. She Anko grabbed her tits and sucked and licked her nipple. Anko moaned as loud as possible as she came all over her shorts and couch. Anko relaxed and fell on top of her couch naked. Anko reached under herself and grabbed the photo of Naruto.

Anko looked at the picture and felt jealous. She wanted the real had to get Naruto away from Kurenai. she wanted him, so badly. She didn't like that Kurenai had him to herself.

she knew she could do better than she and she knew she had bigger desires for him than her. Anko slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep on the couch.

 **Next morning**.

Anko woke up to the faint sound of her alarm clock. Anko looked around her to see she wasn't in her room, instead, she found herself on the couch. Anko slowly got sat up straight on her couch and yawned. Anko looked over at her wall clock to see it was 12 o'clock in the afternoon. Anko got off the couch and walked over to her room.

Anko quickly sprayed herself down with cheap perfume and got dressed. While getting dressed Anko saw naruto soiled shorts on her bed, and grabbed them and put them in her purse. She Anko finished getting dressed, and went over to her couch. Anko grabbed the dirty shorts from yesterday and threw them in her dirty clothes basket. Anko looked over at her at her couch to see that the cum stain she left was still there.

Anko quickly flipped the fusion and went out the door. Anko began to walk over towards Kurenai's apartment. As she walked over to her apartment she planned out what she was going to say to her. Anko knew she had to do something, but she didn't know what to do. Anko arrived at Kurenai's apartment.

Anko looked up at her balcony to see that she wasn't smoking at this point. She knew something was definitely off about that. She knew that Kurenai smoked because she was sad and frustrated, and if she wasn't smoking then she has to be doing something with Naruto. Anko walked into the apartment building and made her way upstairs. Once on the top floor, she knocked on the door.

The door swung open but instead of seeing Kurenai she saw Naruto open the door. "Hi, Naruto!" said Anko in a sweet voice. Naruto immediately shut the door and walked away. Anko banged on the door. "Naruto it's important, let me talk to Kurenai!" Naruto came back and opened the door.

"She Isn't here right now," said Naruto about to shut the door Anko put her foot in the door as Naruto was to close the door.

" I'll make it brief." said anko as she pushed the door open. Naruto attempt to scurry away but Anko grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to her. " I just need to ask you a few questions." Naruto stopped trying to run away and looked at her.

" Has Kurenai done anything weird to you?" asked Anko. Naruto thought for a second and shook his head no. "has she ever done anything inappropriate to you while you were here?"

"She did once wear a see-through shirt by accident and I saw her things." Said Naruto blushing.

"her what?" asked Anko. Naruto then pointed at Anko's chest. Anko raised an eyebrow at that bit didn't think much of it. Before Anko could ask any more question, Kurenai walked through the door. Naruto then ran from anko and hugged Kurenai as she walked through the door. Kurenai set down her purse and Hugged him back. Kurenai looked up to see Anko was here.

" hey naruto why don't you go watch tv in my room," said Kurenai. Naruto then ran into Kurenai's room and closed the door. " what's up Anko" Anko got off her knee and stood in front of Kurenai.

" I was checking in on Naruto," said Anko.

" why," asked Kurenai. Anko then reached into her purse and pulled out the soiled shorts.

" this is why," said anko as she held the shorts in front of Kurenai's face. Kurenai's reaction said it all. She knew what those short were from and she knew anko knew. " You want to explain yourself Kurenai?"

"Naruto must have peed himself while sleeping, the better question is why do have Naruto's shorts," said Kurenai trying to seem innocent.

" get real Kurenai these shorts don't smell like piss also I found them tossed under your bed so I think you know why I have them."

" listen it was one-time Anko nobody has to know," said Kurenai admitting the truth.

" Oh, I think it was more than once," said Anko.

" ok, what do you want, to shame me about this. I already feel bad for doing it."

" I'm not here to shame you, I'm here to make you a deal." said anko. Said Anko with a devilish smile

" what kind of deal?" asked Kurenai.

" the 3rd Hokage is probably going to give you full custody of Naruto after seeing his living conditions at his apartment. So how about this you get him Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday. And I'll take him for Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday." said Anko.

"no way! Anko I know exactly what you're going to so him while he's at your place so why the hell would I ever cut a deal like that?!" said Kurenai.

" Alright fine, I'll just tell the 3rd you've been molesting Naruto and you'll go to jail and I'll probably get custody of him next. Which sounds worse?" said Anko. " the shorts are enough evidence to put you away just remember that." said Anko as she put the shorts back in her purse.

" Naruto is a human being, not a sex object you have no right to try and trade him with me," said Kurenai

" Get off your high horse Kurenai you use him as a said sex object so am I going to have to go get the 3rd or will I be seeing Naruto at my place at 9." Said Anko.

" what do you want me to tell him?" asked Kurenai."

" I don't know I don't care just have him in my place by then. Ok." said anko as she opened the door. " oh and don't bother trying to tell the 3rd before I do because I'm going to jail you're going to as well. " said Anko as she closed the door.

Kurenai walked into her room and sat next to Naruto as he watched tv. She hated the thought of him being all alone at Anko's house, but she knew she had to to make sure she didn't go to jail. Anki, on the other hand, was already thinking of the things she would do.

—

 **Well guys that's the end of this chapter I will be writing more fanfictions soon all you got to is request the character and story you want me to do and I'll get to it as soon as possibly. Anko has her way is on it's final part so leaves some ideas for that last one. If you have any comments, questions, ideas or concerns leave them in the review box.**


End file.
